Merica
by Lady Island Rose
Summary: "Hey dudes! It's me, America! Here with my fifty states! Oh? You didn't think that I was all on my own did you?" 50 one-shots with states and their stereotypes! OC's.
1. Home Of The Brave

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

# # # #

**1. Home Of The Brave**

A blue eyed bespectacled blond haired man with peach skin and an idiotic grin on his face was striding down the halls of the White House. He wore a brown leather bomber jacket, with a tan, thinner jacket underneath along with tan pants, a white dress shirt with a brown tie, and black shoes. Typical America, that he was.

Our lively America turned a corner and entered a room with the American Flag hanging proudly on the back wall, a round, long table in its center. He was in Maryland, Washington D.C. and had called meeting with all fifty of his states, which had been waiting for him there.

"Hey dudes! It's me, America!"

Twenty five men and twenty five women stood around the table, greeting their leader with a hand over their heart the moment he had opened the heavy oak doors. "Good morning America, sir!" they all chorused. "Good morning!" America beamed, and then took his seat at the head of the table, the others following suit.

"Alright," America cheered, rubbing his hands together, "Let our totally cool meeting as a super awesomenation commence! Who would like to report first?"

# # # #

**Short I know ^^ just wanted to place the setting before I brought all of the states in!**

**Now I have a bit of a dilemma, well not really, more of a . . . well just a question for you all. Should I allow people to submit Hetalia OC's for the states in here? 25 men and women would be no problem to concoct, but I was just wondering what you thought.**

**Anyways! Let me know your answer and how this looks so far in a review :D thanks for reading! **


	2. Idaho

**Okay so, without much deliberation xD I have decided that yes! The OC's are open! The bottom of this will have the form for the OC's and the slots taken will be shown in my profile. Well here is my OC from my home state, Idaho!**

**And thanks so much Lady Shadow 77 for unknowingly helping me figure out the standing for these drabbles!**

# # # #

**2. Idaho**

**I not da ho! U da ho!**

**Potato War **

"I would like to make a report, ya'll."

A tall, brown haired girl with tan skin and glinting garnet eyes stood up, wearing an overall dress with a plaid shirt underneath. She wore hunter's boots and her finger nails were caked with mud, she smelt of potatoes. Both fermented like vodka and not.

"America recognizes its 43rd state, Idaho!" America cheered excited, picking up a small dark blue flag from under the desk and waving it, the crest of Idaho in the middle. Which was a gold circle with a woman and a man inside, a plentiful harvest at their feet, and an elk in the middle above a shield.

Snickers chorused all around the room, "I da ho." was whispered all around in the more populous states. A vein puffed in Idaho's head, "Ya'll betta shut it." but when the clamor went on, the Gem state bellowed, "I NOT DA HO, U DA HO."

Silence, then a commencement of laughter that got everybody off of the potato girl's case. She breathed a sigh of relief and wiped her brow.

America put his flag away and waved for Idaho to continue.

"Well, potato harvest isn't as plentiful this year, but its commin'." Idaho began quickly, rolling her hands, "Propositions 1,2, and 3 were turned down. Thank goodness, Luna almost ran those poor kids into the ground with his nutty education plan, that wasn't even properly funded in the first place." Idaho mumbled a bit but then smiled, "Thus concludes my report, boss man!"

America smiled, "Thanks Idaho! You can have a seat."

Though just before the brunette took her chair, a projectile came hurtling her way, thumping her in the back of the head. Slowly and dangerous, she turned around and looked down. A potato, still dirty and covered in manure sat on the round table of the meeting room.

Idaho's face was red, and twisted beyond all recognition, "Right', who threw this here potato?" A panicked look shot through a state at the end of the row, and he bolted from the room. Idaho leapt over the table and hurtled for the state, chasing him out of the door.

America took no heed, he was used to it. As were the other states.

"Alright then! Who would like to report next?"

# # # #

**NOW OC form is as follows.**

**State (Must be the state YOU are from, if that state is taken, just tell me some stereotypes of it): **

**Gender: **

**How They Met America (Must be historically correct, this is in case I need it):**

**Appearance:**

**Attitude:**

**Stereotypes!: (If your state is taken, than please just give me a few of these, your name shall be mentioned!)**

**Well that's how it's gonna work! I tried to stereotype my own state as much as I could, we are a bunch of potato farmers after all, and many a large state think us a hick state, also, the I da ho thing is often used xD I think my humor kinda failed, but hey, I gave it my best!**

**As for those in my state or in any state featured in here, do not take offense to anything! This is in no way serious! Except for the Luna comment, which you can disregard because I did not intend harm it was only my opinion. Oh and we aren't known for our tempers, but I am, so I just through that in. :D**

**Sorry this note was so long, just have to make sure I don't get chewed out!**

**Review please!**


	3. New York

**Okay so, without much deliberation xD I have decided that yes! The OC's are open! And the count is on the profile, check if you want to submit while spots are open!**

**Here is FlyPandaBear's OC, New York!**

**Once again, take no offense in the stereotypes people! It's all in good fun ^^ there's nothing wrong with NY, its really super cool actually, I've been there.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

# # # #

**3. New York**

**Censor yourself!**

**FOOTBALLLL!**

Idaho sat very disgruntled, the other state limping to their chair without another word. America scratched the back of his head and repeated, "Now, who would like to make a report next?"

A slender hand was raised and America heartily acknowledged him, "New York! Go ahead."

New York stood, crossing his arms over his dark blue sweater and white dress shirt combo on his torso. He was very pale skinned, with ocean colored eyes and jet black hair all in a twisted mess that somehow - of course - was perfect in its falling. He wore glasses that slid down his face several times, causing him to wrinkle his nose and push them up.

Black skinny jeans and combat boots adorned the rest of him, and he waited patiently with a sneer on his face as the other states quieted down. "Well, the Giants. . ." New York shakes his head, "Moving on, Wall Street seems to have calmed down, as much as it can. And the stock market is well enough." New York continued to smirk, "As always."

"Arrogant piece of. . ." a Tennessee accent wafted through the room, to which New York took his nose between his fingers as if warding off a headache. The Southern states clamored. New York took a seat and America continued, "Well, thanks New York! As always!"

"HOW CALLED ME ARROGANT! I WILL DESTROY YOU."

America wiped a bead of sweat off of his forehead, "Oh no, here we go again. New Yorkers and their short tempers. . ."

"YOU TOO?! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS SHIT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU RAISED ME."

All of the states and America remained silent while New York was thrown into a tantrum.

"YOUR MOTHER IS A BOOP BOOP BOOOP BOOP! WITH A BUCKET OF BOOP BOOP BOOP BOOP BOOP HIPPOPATUMAUS BOOP BOOP BOOP BOOP WITH DYNOMITE BOOP BOOP BOOP WITH A CASTLE WHERE NO ONE CAN HERE YOU BOOP BOOP BOOP."

"Someone's been watching too much Harry Potter Puppet Pals." Idaho squeaked, turning pink as the curse words were thrown about. America was hidden under the table, "Who next?"

"VOLDEMORT'S NIPPLE!"

# # # #

**LOL not my best work. . . But hey, I laughed. XD**

**Review :] **


	4. Texas

**Okay so, without much deliberation xD I have decided that yes! The OC's are open! And the count is on the profile, check if you want to submit while spots are open!**

**Here is Animateia and surefiredx's twin Texas OC's! This really happened by accident, because I don't have to heart to deny people, but for future reference, check my profile for taken states. And if you have an account here, send it through PM. Dang! I need to be more specific, sorry guys!**

**Oh and last chapter, I did not own any Harry Potter Puppet Pals reference's I made. I do not own Synk's California OC either. :D**

**Anyways, enjoy! This chapter - individually - is rated T for suggestive themes.**

# # # #

**4. Texas**

**Howdy Ya'll!**

**Is Everything Bigger in Texas?!**

"We'll report next!"

Both with sun-tanned skin, traditional cowboy hats and boots with their own variations - such as the girls hat was black and white and her boots were matching, and the boy had a tan hat and brown boots. The girl had dirty blond hair and big brown eyes, and the boy had tussled brown hair and striking green eyes, kind of like Spain, but different, the twin Texas's stood. A state that big had to have more than one representation, right?

The boy stood with eyes filled with basically one emotion "Tick me off, and NY's swearing will be the least of your problems" where as the girl just looked bubbly, bright and. . . Distant.

Not like sad or thinking distant.

Mentally distant.

As in airhead.

"Alright Texas!" America piped, happy to have escaped being crammed under the table. "What've you got to share?"

"Well, a cancer agency has been giving us a little trouble." Male Texas, eh we'll just call him Mexas, stated. "In our capital, but hey, easy come easy go." after he had finished his bit, he nudged his sister beside him, who had been staring out the window into D.C. "Oh! And oil's up!" Fexas (Female Texas) declares happily.

"Psh, all of you are oil drillers down there, that's not surprising." New York smirked, his rich-snot side pouring out a bit, though when Mexas shot him a glare he straightened in his chair and proceeded to be silent. "What about the rodeo's, they doin' alright?" Idaho asked, running a hand through her hair. Fexas nodded, "Yupp!" and then she threw her hat in the air, like Jesse from Toy Story. "YEEHAW!"

Mexas promptly and swiftly smacked his palm on his forehead, or more appropriately, face palmed.

"Where are your spurs? I figured you'd have ridden your horse here." A blond girl tan skin and amber eyes smiled at Mexas, she was built like an athlete and wore a bikini top with short shorts (a tramp stamp of a surfboard on the small of her back.) and flip flops, California, the golden state.

"No Cali, we did not ride our horses here." Female Texas uttered sadly, "Mexas didn't want too." A vein popped in Mexas's head slightly, and the room felt a little hotter, "Well, I didn't want us harboring anymore stereotypes true, right?"

"You sure fill out those jeans too, is everything bigger in Texas?"

"Nevada! You're gonna totally end up causing Mexas to. . ."

Fexas winced, noticing her twins appearance and sighed, "Too late."

"ALRIGHT. LISTEN UP!"

America dove under the table.

# # # #

**Haha alright so anyone who makes Nevada, make him or her a flirt please. Oh and California will be in the next chapter, because I will be there for my winter break! :D cool huh?**

**Anyways, I decided to give this chapter to you because the "world is ending" yeah, I don't buy it but hey, anything that gets you more chapters right? :D thanks for all of the submissions, I can't wait to do them all!**

**Oh and as a side note, I do not own any obvious references, such as Toy Story. Thank you.**


	5. Wyoming

**Okay so, without much deliberation xD I have decided that yes! The OC's are open! And the count is on the profile, check if you want to submit while spots are open!**

**Here is 1destiny's OC for Wyoming! Thanks so much for the submission!**

**Happy late holidays folks, sorry I couldn't get a chap out at Christmas, I had them pre-written for the other story and this one is based more on blind inspiration. Here's one now though! **

**Also mentioned here are Animateia and surefiredx's twin Texas OC's! New York is FlyPandaBear's. **

**Oh and if I hadn't said this already, no offense intended.**

**Also! Whoever made Puerto Rico in my reviews, if you fill out the form I would be happy to add him/her in!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

# # # #

**5. Wyoming**

**Pepsi **

**Canada, aye?**

"I'd like to give my report sir, if I may?"

"Go ahead Wyoming, now is as good a time as any!" America cleared his throat and came out from under the table, the furious one of the Texas twins being properly taken care of by other Southern states.

Wyoming was a tall and semi-muscular amber eyed boy with messy chocolate brown hair, and tan skin. His dress was somewhat similar to Mexas (Man Texas) what with the red plaid shirt all beat up, blue jeans matching, and cowboy boots. A piece of straw stuck to his lip, even when he'd been talking, and a lasso was clinched firmly in his left hand.

"Well," he said, taking a sip of his Pepsi and squinting at the can when he found none, "Our Pepsi products are as popular as always, can't get cell service worth none." At that, NY looked like he was having an aneurism, "And rodeos are rodeos."

"Well that's good news, but I thought that Canada made Pepsi?"

"I do." Wyoming interceded, America looked at him in puzzlement and asked another question, "But you aren't my twin brother!"

Wyoming rubbed his temples over with a new cold can of Pepsi whilst Fexas (Female Texas, but seriously if I had to repeat that, pay attention! Diggity!) talked to him, "Erm, he isn't Canada. . . Is he?"

Everybody in the room except for Fexas and America simultaneously put a palm to their faces.

"I am not Canada, I am Wyoming. I am a part of this country." it's a good thing Wyoming was so even tempered, or America would be hiding under the table again. With those words, America face palmed himself, "Oh yeah! I knew that, sorry, you look just like him."

Everybody whipped some sweat from the back of their heads.

"Alright," Wyoming continued, "Who'd like to report next?" A few of the men states rose their hands, and a singular female state did also. Wyoming pointed his finger in her direction, "Alright, you go ahead."

# # # #


	6. Wisconsin

**Okay so, without much deliberation xD I have decided that yes! The OC's are open! And the count is on the profile, check if you want to submit while spots are open!**

**Happy late New Year!**

**Oh and these updates will be irregular, just so you know :D**

**Here is InsanityAintOptional's OC, Wisconsin! :D oh and remember, no offense intended, this is all in good fun.**

**Also mentioned in here are Illinois: Alos-kun's OC and California: Synk's OC. New York is FlyPandaBear's. **

**I do not own Jeff Dunham or his puppet, Walter.**

**Oh and sorry, FanFictionlover1, but California is already taken. Thank you for your submission though, it is much appreciated! (for future reference, all submitters need to look at the list on my profile to make sure your state is not taken, thank you.)**

# # # #

**6. Wisconsin**

**Dang Cheese-heads! **

"Thanks Wyoming."

The girl-state that stood up had a Canadian sounding accent oddly enough, good thing it hadn't been Wyoming that had it or America would have been even more convinced. Anyways, she had blond hair that flowed to her shoulders, brown eyes, and was wearing jeans and a Green Bay Packers shirt.

"Well umm. . . Well Packers are doing fairly well this season!" Wisconsin smiled wide shyly, "and cheese stocks are up! And . . ."

"Packers suck!"

A male with a Clark Kent style hair-do, some glasses, a short-sleeved Cubs shirt and jeans spat that out while folding his arms smugly, a cocky grin adorning his face.

"Shut up Illinois! Do you want what happened at the meeting of 1924 to happen again?" NY replied casually from his internet surfing on his Iphone. Illinois cringed a little bit as Wisconsin turned on his, fire in her eyes.

Wisconsin took a deep breath and smiled, "Well you did win that year, and no the Packers are awesome, so shut. It. Illinois."

Illinois swallowed at Wisconsin's clipped tone and grumbled to himself cursing the intimidating factor of angry female Packers fans.

"Anything else to share?" America asked, pulling himself back up to the table again.

"Yeah, does anybody have any cheddar?"

Everybody didn't know what to say, but then California sweetly replied, "How about from my cows? Some of the best cows in all of. . ."

"Cali!" Idaho slapped a hand over the states mouth, "Do we need to repeat the meeting of 1999?"

California shook her head, and Wisconsin continued to stare as if nothing would please her more than Cali's demise. NY took a deep breath and pushed a button on his Iphone.

"Lambo field, no roof, HELLOOOOOO. When in football season is good weather in Green Bay? That would be noooonneeee. Note, build a frickin' roof. We have the technology!"

Wisconsin laughed and fell into her chair at Walter's remarks, "He's so right!" she squeaked breathlessly.

America sighed in relief and breathed out. Jeff Dunham, thank you for being such an ice breaker. He prayed.

"Next!"

# # # #

**Note: If I got anything incorrect, my bad. Like I said, all in good fun. I'm making it up, it's other OC's, or screwing it up for sake of joking. ^^**

**Oh and Bright eyes, you are being included because no one has done Arkansas. Welcome :D anyways, review please ya'll! (I can say that, I'm from Texas. LOL I kid on the they say ya'll part, but I am for seriously from Texas.)**

**See you all soon!**


	7. Nevada

**Okay so, without much deliberation xD I have decided that yes! The OC's are open! And the count is on the profile, check if you want to submit while spots are open!**

**Here is betsybugaboo's OC Nevada! Thanks for submitting pal!**

**OC mention: FlyPandaBear's New York. **

**Once again, no offense intended. This is all in good fun. **

**Individually, this chapter is the rating T for suggestive themes.**

# # # #

**7. Nevada**

**Sin State?**

Two feet kicked up and slammed on the surface of the table, causing the forty-nine other states to jump as Nevada leaned back in his chair and smirked, "I'd like to report next."

America gestured for him to continue.

"Well, lottery isn't good, and mafia is causing trouble."

"Same old same old?"

Nevada looked over the rims of his beer colored sunglass lenses and sneered, "Shut it."

Nevada was surly, tall and tan wearing a tee-shirt and some jeans, a deck of cards in one hand and a magnifying glass in the other. "I also forgot to mention that the strippers are getting uglier every year."

Female states everywhere and the few males strongly against it sneered a bit.

Nevada shrugged, "What? It's true."

America rolled his hands a bit and then clapped, "Alright, so next?"

Nevada protested, "Well hey there! What if I've still got something to say?"

Everybody rose an eyebrow at him, and Nevada smirked again. "Nope, I got nothing."

"Alright then," America rubbed his temples, this meeting was starting to give him a headache, "Let's get the road on the show."

"Show on the road?"

"There should be a Chip & Dale's road show. . ."

"Focus!"

"Right sorry."

# # # #

**Just so we are clear, those last few lines were America and all of the states talking, so basically America talking too. . . America?**

***mind explosion***

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sorry its so short. . . :P **


	8. Oregon

**Okay so, without much deliberation xD I have decided that yes! The OC's are open! And the count is on the profile, check if you want to submit while spots are open!**

**Here is Guest HetaliaFanGirl's OC, Oregon! My family lives there so that means I can pick on it a whole lot x:D **

**I'm kidding :D no offense intended, this is all in good fun!**

**OC's mentioned: FlyPandaBear's NY, Synk's Cali, and LovesMoreThan1Anime's Washington! **

**I do not own Doctor Who. And you all know I do not own Hetalia. Just thought I'd mention that again, hasn't been mentioned since the first chapter. **

**It's a mother-flippin' snow day! The first one in three years the day before my 16****th**** birthday? The Heavens love me xD I'm kidding, that sounded vein. . . *barf* haha but I am happy so thus, this chapter was born. ANYWAYS, enjoy!**

# # # #

**8. Oregon**

**TREE HUGGERS! RUN!**

**She's like the Silence. . .**

"I'll go ahead and do the next report el Capitan!"

Oregon, or Orei-gone as some people (who were shortly after calling her that, killed) called her, had dirty blond hair with some red colored bangs. Her hazel eyes peaked out from under the bangs that were caused by her high ponytail, and she was tall and thin in a white button up shirt, leather jacket, and black skinny jeans. Paired up with some tan high heeled boots.

"No sign of Big Foot." she pouted, scuffing the ground with her boot in a kick of frustration, "But, property prices are finally down! Ish. . ." she glared at California, "and well its been raining, a lot, and a lot. Again." Washington, a boy with black hair and green eyes nodded in empathy, "I hear you."

NY then smirked, "Like that is in anyway a surprise."

Oregon glared at him too and shook her head. "Oh and one more thing. . . Recycling is up! The world is going to be greener!"

A few states clapped, others rolled their eyes. "That's great Oregon!" America smiled, and Oregon blushed a little at the praise.

"Oh and one last thing. . ."

"Okay who's next?"

America looked to the rest of the states, and Oregon stood and rose her hand a bit, feeling idiotic, like she was some kind in school. "Umm America, I have one last thing to say?" America smiled and nodded, "That's nice Nevada, I don't wanna hear anymore about your ugly stripper problems."

Oregon's eyebrow quirked up, he must have not heard her. "Umm America?" she said a little louder, "I've got something to say!"

"No Texas's, I am not letting you secede from the union."

"America."

"No NY, no more wifi for you this is a meeting."

"America!"

"Georgia! How nice of you to bring us some fried chick. . ."

"AMERICA!"

Everybody stopped their yammering and talking to turn back at the red in the face Oregon, who was smoothing down her hair and taking deep breaths, "Alright, now that I've got your attention. . ."

"She's like the Silence." Idaho suddenly said ominously, "You turn around, and you totally forget they were there. But I remember you, Oregon." she made the gesture with her two fingers from her eyes to Oregon's eyes, took out a pen, and drew a tally mark on her wrist.

Oregon blinked in bewilderment and shook her head, "Screw it, just let Washington go next, that is all I ask."

She sank into her seat just as Washington took a stand.

# # # #


	9. Washington

**Okay so, without much deliberation xD I have decided that yes! The OC's are open! And ****the count is on the profile, check if you want to submit while spots are open!**

**Here is LovesMoreThan1Anime's OC, Washington. **

**Once again, all in good fun, no offense!**

**More Doctor Who referencing! (I still don't own it.)**

**Anyways, onwards my kazoos! Also, **_**PLEASE READ THE PROFILE TO SEE IF YOUR STATE IS TAKEN. PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE. I WILL CRY. CRY. CRY. **_

_**PLEASE READ IT. IF YOUR STATE IS TAKEN. DO. NOT. POST. **_**I don't mean to sound rude, I'm just super sad. I hate disappointing people :P anyways, chap! **

# # # #

**9. Washington**

**It's Raining! **

**An apple a day keeps the Doctor away. . .**

**No wonder he hates them!**

"Washington reporting."

The green eyed, black haired boy from earlier addressed the crowd with a small lethargic wave of his hand. "Like Oregon said, it's raining a lot. And recycling is good." he was rather dreary in speech, it seemed like there was a thundercloud over his head.

"So basically Oregon's report, sorry to bore you."

Washington folded his arms over his red plaited shirt and scooted himself back down into his chair. His eyes were much more vivid in color due to the guy-liner, and he wore grey skinny jeans and black converse.

"No that's alright, everyone needs to report." America put in. Washington nodded thankfully and pulled out an apple taking a good bite out of it and chewing happily and changing his rather melancholy features. "What?" he asked the questioning stares of the states, "An apple a day keeps the Doctor away!"

"What on Earth makes that a good thing!" A crowd of people from outside of the window chanted. Whovians, dressed in varying degrees of Doctor Who paraphernalia. America was wide eyed, "Humans! They aren't supposed to see us!" Several of the states scooted away, "Somebody do something please?" the states were in an uproar, comically so.

Washington simply threw the apple at the window and caused them all to scuttle away. "Like I said, keeps the Doctor away. Where there is no Doctor in some shape or form, there is no Whovians." Washington then pulled out a cup of tea he had brewed from heaven's knows where (poor heaven) and took a sip, "Alright then, who next?"

# # # #

**It's short I'm sorry!**


	10. Georgia

**Okay so, without much deliberation xD I have decided that yes! The OC's are open! And the count is on the profile, check if you want to submit while spots are open!**

**Here is MissSerendipity1235's OC, Georgia. **

**Once again, no offense intended, this is all in good fun!**

**OC's mentioned: NY:FlyPandaBear.**

**I enjoy picking on her too much. **

**Also, Tobuscus is not owned because he is a person. An awesome person, but not one that can be owned. People aren't owned. Dane Cook is also not owned by me nor his material. **

**Enjoy! **

# # # #

**10. Georgia**

**WHEEW!**

**Chicken Tenders. . . **

"I'd like to report if ya'll don't mind?"

The state that stood next had a twanging accent that was reminiscent of every possible Southern stereotype one could ever imagine. With black hair tied in a bun, brown eyes, and a crop top and jeans with cowboy boots - Georgia - stood and addressed her fellow states.

"Alright so, the fried chicken is good, the Kool-aid is fresh as are the peaches, McDonald's and Burger King are still having a turf war, and the ghetto is under control, thanks to our hospitality." Georgia smiled, head tipped to the side. "And WHEEEW!" A Tobuscus like screech carried through the room, "It's been a good year!" she finished with an even bigger smile.

"Shame about the turf war though."

"That it is America, that it is. Though the problems in both places are the same. Some guy who yells like Chewbacca and makes ears bleed, some woman who speaks too quietly and orders Chicken Tenders. . ."

"What's so wrong with that?"

"She wanted sweet sauce."

"And?"

"All over her body."

America coughed, "Well I can see where that would be a problem. . . Oh! That's the lady who orders pickles!"

Georgia snapped her fingers and nodded, "Yeah, she's notorious to Burger King! Watch out!"

"Alright Georgia, you done with the report?"

"Yep! After I give everyone a nice glass of Kool-aid! HIT IT!"

Everybody was happy to hear the Kool-aid was coming and they'd get a chance to have some food because the meeting was taking forever, but they did not expect some giant pitcher of fruit punch in tights' to bust the back wall down.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah!"

America looked disgruntled, "Oh no! You fix that wall before Canada comes over for the Border security meeting! He's going to beat me with a bottle of maple syrup, he's not going to believe a giant bowl of punch came through here."

Kool-aid man waddled up to America, as America kept going. "You think coming through the wall is real freaking cool! Coming through the door is cool!" The drink reached out to him. "Don't touch me you drink! Don't touch me you giant beverage! You are sweating or condensing, I will kick you in the tights and you will go down you are very top heavy."

Kool-aid man titled his open-dumb head to the side, dumping a liter of himself all over the poor unfortunate NY who sat there. "Oh yeah?" he asked America. America nodded, and then jabbed his index finger towards the door. "Naughty naughty Kool-aid, out!" Kool-aid bowed his head in shame, getting the rest of the red strong smelling tropical punch all over America and then he tottered out the door.

America cleaned off his glasses by Kleenex and sneezed, "BLESS YOUR FACE. IF YOU SNEEZED WHILE A GIANT KOOL-AID MAN WAS DOWSING YOU WITH HIS HEAD JUICE, BLESS YOU. PEACE OFF!" someone shouted, and America sighed. "Georgia, you pick who goes next. If you promise me no more Kool-aid man."

"Yessir!"

# # # #

**LOL this is one of my favorite chapters. . . xD**


	11. Missouri

**Okay so, without much deliberation xD I have decided that yes! The OC's are open! And the count is on the profile, check if you want to submit while spots are open!**

**Here is Idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis's OC Missouri!**

**Featured OC: betsybugaboo's OC Nevada and Animateia and surefiredx's twin Texas OC's!**

**Once again, no offense intended, this is all in good fun!**

**Also, so apologize for disappearing off of the face of the earth (I was with the Doctor, sorry xD ;)) I post this chapter. LOVE YER GAHS!**

# # # #

**11. Missouri**

**HILLBILLY HODOWN**

The next girl to get up smiled good naturedly before she introduced herself, "Well, Missouri for the report! Our Meth Project, Not even once, is working just fine! And people seem very happy." Her blue eyes shined happily, and she bounced on the balls of her feet, her chestnut brown hair swaying back and forth with her.

"Sounds good!" America smiled, adjusting his glasses, "You can have a seat. . ."

"What about marriages? How have those been doing?"

"Nevada. . ."

Missouri turned to the male state, "What do you mean?"

"People marrying their cousins I mean."

Missouri narrowed her eyes, "You are hardly one to talk, and people don't marry their cousins all the time in my state! People in yours however, go on drunken binges and get married with rings from Cracker Jack boxes." Nevada looked at her from over the edge of his brown lenses, "Don't hate girl!"

"Ignore him Missouri, I'm happy that your Meth stopping program is working!" Idaho smiled and Missouri smiled back, "Well thanks, its going to take a lot of work to get down from the number one spot though."

"Good luck with that!"

"Shut up Nevada!" Mexas said, standing up and glaring at him. "They're trying."

"Thank you Mexas!"

The states were clamoring and things were getting off track again, not nearly as bad as Kool-aid man, but bad enough.

"Alright alright, come on guys!" America waved his hands in surrender, though he wasn't even the one fighting, "Let's not get at each other's throats, eh?"

The states however, didn't cease.

"Alright." America called again, his voice slightly more authority-filled then before. "Stop!"

Still not listening.

"STATES."

Everyone's head snapped to the front of the table, where America stood, his arms crossed and his eyes filled with a slight disappointment. "I told you to stop. Now its time for the next report, calm yourselves. This instant!" he sounded serious, like a father scolding his children. All fifty of his children.

"Yes America sir!" everyone saluted, and America smiled, "Great, NOW onto the next report."

# # # #

**Thought I'd throw in a little extra America being dad.**

**LOL American Dad. . . SPONSER. Just kidding, not really :D On with the show. **


	12. Maine

**Okay so, without much deliberation xD I have decided that yes! The OC's are open! And the count is on the profile, check if you want to submit while spots are open!**

**I do not own Hetalia, do not own Vampire Knight. **

**Here is Guest 1's Maine!**

**Once again, take no offense. This is a tease, not a serious story. Well some points are, but the teasing is not at all serious.**

**Happy late Valentines! Or Singles Awareness Day! Or whatever you call it!**

**I will not be saying it again, you need to check the profile to see if your state is taken. If it is not, then good for you! If it is, then sorry! I will not be alerting anybody anymore because it is exhausting that I have to repeat it. I put friggin' authors notes for reasons!**

**Eh hem**

**Also, featured is Nevada by betsybugaboo! **

**Enjoy!**

# # # #

**12. Maine**

**Lobsters!**

"I'll go next."

A man stood, a fish pole leaning over his shoulder as he held it with one hand. Wearing a Lobster Festival Tee-shirt and some cargo shorts. With tussled brown hair and bright blue eyes. He smiled at everyone who looked at him, "Fishing's great as usual." he remarked with a smile changing to a cocky grin, "Lobster Festival had some great chowders this year too."

America nodded enthusiastically, "Amen to that Maine, way to go!"

"So I suppose that's it." Maine finished, his accent thick and strange, and could only really be described as well. . . Maine. "Unless anyone wants some Clam Chowder?"

Everybody shivered, remembering the Kool-aid man, but Maine didn't think that was quite it. "Oi!" he scowled, "Don't like my fishing!" a vein puffed up in his forehead as he swung his pole forward, "Which one of you gets the Hook first!"

"No need to get angry!"

"We were just remembering the Kool-aid man incident!"

Maine sighed and chuckled a bit, "Oh, well that makes sense."

The chowder was passed out, seeming to come of nowhere. Well, when embodiments of countries and states were roaming around, it wasn't exactly hard to believe that the chowder seemed to be floating.

Everyone dug in heartily, and America sniffed and wiped some mock tears from his eyes rather comically, "Man, its just like we're a big family!" Everyone rolled their eyes or patted America on the head. "He's way to much like Kaien Cross." a state snorted.

"What? You can't get there from here." Maine stated, puzzled. He had no idea why they associated America with this "Kaien Cross" person.

Nevada pulled out his Iphone 5 and looked a clip of Kaien Cross, a man with long ashen hair tied back in an ugly green robe with a scarf. He was flailing his arms and wailing. Maine looked from him to America and back again. Nodding slowly he said, "Alright, I can see it now."

# # # #

**Sorry for length!**


	13. Connecticut

**Okay so, without much deliberation xD I have decided that yes! The OC's are open! And **_**the count is on the profile**_**, check if you want to submit while spots are open!**

**I do not own Hetalia. You knew that but I might as well keep the disclaimer up!**

**This chapter is more serious. It is really late in the making, but it is here all the same. I apologize for tardiness. I've been so flippin' busy and my net was cut off for awhile -_- anyways! Enjoy!**

**Here is The Black Dove Flyeth's OC, Connecticut.**

# # # #

**13. Connecticut**

**Newtown Shooting**

"I would like to report next."

The states had finished their chowder and quieted down, all for Connecticut to stand. She had blond hair and blue-green eyes, some glasses balanced perfectly on the top of her nose. She was in gray sweat pants with a Yale University shirt on, as she was quite proud of them and UCONN.

Normally, Connecticut would be standing straight, a little snobby. Intelligent in her speech and smelling of the salt of the sea from having been sailing all day before the meeting. That day was actually the day a few of her friends had gotten married, two amazing boys who she considered family. She's was the first one to allow such a union as theirs after all.

However, this was not a normal meeting for her.

On crutches with her leg all wrapped up and her arm covered in gauze, Connie (as some people had come to call her) smiled lightly, and sadly, "As everyone knows, at Sandy Hook Elementaryin Newtown, twenty seven people were murdered. Twenty children, six adults, and the shooter himself." Connie struggled to take a breath as America seemed to do in sync with her, both feeling immeasurable pain.

"We, America, I, and you all have been deeply affected and hurt but the events of that day." Connie's voice shook, "But we had some brave men and women protecting their students, some brave children, like the one who said he could fight off the shooter with the karate he knew." Connecticut smiled a touch, and a chorus of small laughs came from the other states.

"All we can do now is become stronger from the wounds inflicted upon us, become better." Connie breathed that last line out, choked and wrecked with sobs. All states embraced her, America at the head. "This meeting is adjourned." America breathed, tears thick in his voice, "We will continue tomorrow."

"No, we can finish it today." Connecticut said, as everyone stepped away, "I am not incapable of healing, no matter how hard this has been, and neither are any of you." States bowed their heads in respect and nodded, and then everyone set themselves done as soon as Connie did.

"Who will do the next report?" she asked.

# # # #

**In commemoration to the Newtown shooting (though a little late as mentioned, my apologies). **

**To all of those students, families, teachers affected by this horrible event, we fellow human beings express our utmost sorrow and compassion. To all of Connecticut, we are sorry you had to learn this lesson, but we know that you'll become stronger from it, as will we. As hard and sad as it is, we can do this as a nation. **

**Hopefully I will be able to help the next chapter get back into the happy again, though this had to be done. I wouldn't be able to do Connecticut otherwise. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	14. Michigan

**Okay so, without much deliberation xD I have decided that yes! The OC's are open! And the count is on the profile, check if you want to submit while spots are open!**

**I do not own Hetalia. You knew that but I might as well keep the disclaimer up!**

**No offense to anyone about this total silliness of silliness! I do not own the Doctor Who reference.**

**Sorry for lateness! **

**Also, this chapter is individual rated T. **

**Here is Guest's state, Michigan! **

**States featured: From now on, I'm just going to say all of them. You know they are not mine, I have already disclaimed all but my Idaho! Though if new ones are introduced I will mention them, but you get it! **

# # # #

**14. Michigan**

**Holy Toledo!**

**HOCKEY**

"Michigan reporting!"

"Hey Michigan! I didn't even know you were at this meeting!"

Idaho wrote another tally mark on her arm next to Oregon's, though it should have been a little different this time being as they were all on the Canadian border. Heck, shouldn't have happened the first time! A few rolled their eyes, but others did it too. Michigan ignored that and pulled out some papers for his report as he stood in an area where the others would see him.

He had a small child on his shoulders, the icy cold atmosphere from earlier thawing at the little boy's cute face. The man had a Detroit Wings jersey on, and some jeans. He smelt like motor oil and it stuck in his brown hair, making it look black, his brown eyes were placid to say the least. The kid on his shoulder, who Ohio (a state not yet identified) stared at, motioning him over.

"Toledo! Over here!"

The small boy - who looked like a miniature of Ohio and Michigan - shook his head and giggled, "I'm gonna hang out with Michigan today!"

Ohio whispered some choice words under his breath.

"Well, NHL Lockout still going on, protests and such." Michigan muttered, an angry vein puffed in his forehead, "Toledo is mine today." shot an incredibly angry glare at Ohio, "and our education is still doing really well." he brightened just a bit, "Though Detroit is still Detroit, we are all alive and well."

"That's good news Michigan, sorry to here about to lockout. Canada is pretty upset about it too." America stated sympathetically. Michigan pulled out a gun, his eyes narrowed and breathing heavy, "I KNOW IT SUCKS. I KNOW. I CAN'T WATCH MY HOCKEY DANGIT."

America whimpered, "Oh not again, I was already beaten with a Maple syrup bottle today! I don't need Invisible, magic-using perverted heroes busting a chap on me!" comical tears spurted from his eyes at either direction.

Michigan put the gun away and his eyes seemed to lose their fire, "Dang Upper Peninsula, tends to take over me sometimes." America sighed in relief, "I almost forgot about the split personality disorder, I need to be more careful."

"That's not something you want to forget."

Michigan scratched the back of his head, Toledo dodging his hand, being as he was up on his back again, "Yeah, sorry."

"Well, if that will be all. . . On with the reports!" America cheered as Michigan took a seat.

# # # #


	15. Arkansas

**Okay so, without much deliberation xD I have decided that yes! The OC's are open! And the count is on the profile, check if you want to submit while spots are open!**

**I do not own Hetalia. You knew that but I might as well keep the disclaimer up!**

**No offense to anyone about this total silliness of silliness!**

**I do not own Wendy's! Wish I did. . . I'd eat all the Baconators! **

**This state belongs to: Bright eyes! And it is the state of Arkansas.**

**Rated T individually. **

**Also betsybugaboo's Nevada strikes back once again! **

# # # #

**15. Arkansas**

**French!**

**No! Not Incest!**

"I will go next! Gladly!"

Arkansas, who stood independently with a winning smile looked America in the eyes with respect, but with disdain at the same time. She did not in anyway take kindly to slackers like America could be sometimes, and the fact that he was eating a double Baconator with mustard and mayonnaise on his face did not help his situation. At all.

She stood tall in acid washed jeans, wearing some silver colored flip flops. A red, floral patterned halter top and bandana adorned her torso and head respectively. Her brown hair tied back with it, and her tan skin only bringing out its darkness more. She smiled with a whiteness that really shocked some of the arrogant and big states, they'd imagine her corn cob pipe smoking would effect them harshly. (Though they'd never say it out loud, she tended to get . . . Violent.)

"Well, as always, our resources are so full up that we could separate from the union without changing a thing in our daily routine." she said with a large smile. That's when Nevada snickered, "Oh, and what about the marriage rates?"

Arkansas shot him a cold glare, "You are hardly one to talk Nevada, people can get married in your state fairly easy."

"Not what I meant! I meant inbreeding." Nevada smiled with his shades down on his nose.

Arkansas blinked once.

Twice.

Three times.

Then was up over the table and at Nevada's throat, shaking him like he was Timmy's dad and they were in a Fairly Oddparent cartoon. His face even went a little blue.

Everyone in the room scratched the back of their heads and dabbed the sweat off of their foreheads.

America swallowed weakly and with complete exasperation, "Next.."

# # # #


	16. Rhode Island

**Okay so, without much deliberation xD I have decided that yes! The OC's are open! And the count is on the profile, check if you want to submit while spots are open!**

**I do not own Hetalia. You knew that but I might as well keep the disclaimer up!**

**No offense to anyone about this total silliness of silliness!**

**I also apologize for a long hiatus xD I had a crazy amount of life changes. I'll still be somewhat busy due to all my finals this week, but I will be updating more! Thanks for being patient, I couldn't do it without you beauties :D**

**This state belongs to: Mitten12 and it is: Rhode Island!**

**Doctor Who reference comes again! I reference the Silence a whole awful lot. . . Wait. . . What?**

**xD ENJOY~!**

# # # #

**16. Rhode Island**

**Who?**

"I'll go next."

"Who?"

America looked to and fro, for the state who had spoken, female. That state was Rhode Island, unbeknownst to the clueless continent. Rhode Island tended to be over looked a lot, though she tried super hard just to be recognized by her fellow states and even the country itself, if often failed.

Except for Idaho, who once again drew another tally mark on her arm. If she kept it up then someone was going to throw her out the window.

Rhode Island's deep green eyes were starting to fill with rage a bit, and she mussed her blond hair up a bit just to give her hands something to do, besides the bird-y finger. She was short, petite, and looked about the age of fifteen, where as all of the other states looked to be around seventeen or older. It wasn't that they were older than her, she'd been one of the first colonies to ever emerge, she was just really, really small.

"It's me! Rhode Island!"

America turned and smiled towards the small state, "Oh there you are, what news do you have to discuss with us Rhode?"

"Well you see. . ."

"Who said that?"

*face palm*

# # # #

**For being gone so long, that was a wee bit of a shotty chapter. My bad. No worries! I'll get back in the swing and it will be better, thanks oodles! **


	17. New Mexico

**Okay so, without much deliberation xD I have decided that yes! The OC's are open! And the count is on the profile, check if you want to submit while spots are open!**

**I do not own Hetalia. You knew that but I might as well keep the disclaimer up!**

**No offense to anyone about this total silliness of silliness!**

**This state belongs to: AILOVE-with cake and it is: New Mexico!**

**xD ENJOY~!**

# # # #

**17. New Mexico**

**Aliens!**

**Green card please.**

"I'm up!"

America turned to look towards a curly brown haired boy with blue eyes, basically Spain's twin, though they were no where close in relation in all actuality. He was in a simple white tee-shirt, when usually it had a graphic design on it, and shorts. He had to have been the tannest one there besides Hawaii.

"I had a lot of news to share, but the only thing that is important is that an alien just landed in my backyard!" New Mexico smiled, a full row of white teeth glittering, "An alien, can you believe it?"

America's blue eyes widened substantially, "Rad, dude!"

"I _know _huh?"

"Was it a blue box?" Idaho chirped.

"Idaho, enough with the Who references!" New York sneered, stinking his tongue out at her.

"Make me New York!" Idaho picked up a Rota-tiller from under the table and hung it over the Empire State's head.

"HOW DID YOU EVEN FIT THAT UNDER A GLASS TABLE.'

"IT'S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE."

A crazy clamor came about the entire room at the news, but Mexas (Man Texas) stated simply. "That was a prank. Someone released a balloon into the air."

New Mexico's face fell, "Nuh uh, it was real."

"and for another thing are you even New Mexico? What if Mexico is trying to sneak in here guys? GUYS."

"We know you have your green card! SHOW US."

America took Idaho's Rota-tiller and smacked it on the table like a gavel. "Order in the nation! Now!"

Every state in the entire room except New Mexico sat down. America set down the heavy machine and turned to New Mexico, "Is that all the news you have to share with us today?"

"Well umm. . . I brought tamales?"

# # # #

**It makes me feel bad to make fun of stereotypes, but hey. I intend no offence. This is all just for spits and giggles!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will see you all next weekend :3**


	18. Colorado

**Okay so, without much deliberation xD I have decided that yes! The OC's are open! And the count is on the profile, check if you want to submit while spots are open!**

**I do not own Hetalia. You knew that but I might as well keep the disclaimer up!**

**No offense to anyone about this total silliness of silliness!**

**This state belongs to: Clarinetgeek4 and it is: Colorado!**

**xD ENJOY~!**

# # # #

**18. Colorado**

**DRUGS.**

**Health Nuts**

A hand peeked up after all of the commotion (well, Idaho chasing New York with a Rota-tiller is normal, believe it or not.) had decided to come to a close. America jabbed a finger in his direction - mustard and ketchup smeared all over his face, and bacon bits hanging out of his hair. His tenth Baconator the entire meeting. "Cororerdo!" he coughed through a mouthful of hamburger, "Wert ners der yer hermp. . ."

America held the finger vertically to indicate that they all should wait, and they did as he swallowed the huge chunk of meat and said, clearly, "Colorado, what news do you have?"

5'7", tanned from nearly all year in the sun, athletically built, with blue eyes and blond hair that had brown streaks, Colorado had to be only about fourteen - well in human years. He cleared his throat, "Well, we still hold the spot as 4th healthiest state in the Union." he proclaimed with pride.

"Even though Pot is legalized? How does that work?"

"Nevada, keep your qualms with everybody in this room to yourself from now on." New York sighed, pinching his nose with his index finger and thumb, the other hand playing Angry Birds.

Colorado ignored the exchange, "and Gun restrictions and gay partnership agreement is cut directly in half. Not much else to say."

"Hey. . ."

"Nevada. . ."

Colorado looked in the direction of the state who's feet were once again propped up on the table, cards in one hand, a cigarette hanging out of the right side of his lips, and mirrored sunglasses. "Yes?" Colorado asked, politely, blue eyes even.

"You got any weed?"

"No more than you, and at least I'm legal."

"OHHHHH BURNNNN!"

# # # #

**Sorry haha :3 I hope this is alright, I thought it was but, you never know. **

**Next chapter of VK won't be coming out for a bit, hope ya'll don't mind! I mean its done but - there are revealing issues :3**

**Anyways, thank you guys for everything :D I owe it all to you. **


End file.
